Yamaguchi Kumiko
Kumiko Yamaguchi (山口 久美子 Yamaguchi Kumiko) is the main protagonist of the Anime and Manga series. She enters Shirokin High Private School to work as a Math Teacher. She was assigned as the Homeroom Teacher of 2-4, a class that has populated by many gang delinquents. But no one at school (apart from the principal) knows that Kumiko is the heir to the Kuroda Family, a powerful Yakuza clan. She hides her background being a Yakuza to continue working as Teacher. Background When she was younger, Yamaguchi was bullied because she had connections to the Yakuza. Instead of relying on the family name, she asked Kyotaro Oshima to teach her to fight and defend herself. The reason why she became a teacher is because of Minoru Tatsukawa's incident when she was a first year in high school. The members of Kuroda Clan respects Kumiko. Personality Kumiko looks weak but she is very skilled at fighting. Its shows at the First Episode that she dodges the Pachinko threw by her student but, she pretended that she was so surprised that she really did it. Upon facing delinquents, troublemakers and gangsters, Kumiko is shown as very serious and strict when she is about to take them down. Appearance Kumiko has been portraited having a black hair tied in a pigtails. She is mostly seen wearing jumpsuits or tracksuits. She is always seen wearing her glasses minus the one time she dressed up and had her make up done for the meeting with the other yakuza leaders. In her initial appearance prior to wearing her tracksuit, she wears a yellow formal suit jacket with a different shades of orange and yellow checkered dress and brown heels. In her first entrance to the school, she wears a white coat as an addition to her outfit. Her casual outfits are often seen wearing leather jackets and jeans. She was seen wearing a yellow leather jacket with a red sleeveless top, white pants and brown sandals in the near end of the anime. In her live-action appearance, she retains her appearance and outfits in the anime. When she goes in Yakuza mode to fight troublemakers or gangsters to rescue her students, she often seen removing her glasses and her hairclips on her pigtails to let it loose. Relationship Kuroda Family Ryuichiro Kuroda Kumiko and her grandfather have a typical grandfather-granddaughter relationship. And like any granddaughter, she worries about his health and tends to keep things from him; to avoid adding stress on him. From what's known, since his daughter's death, he's very protective of his granddaughter and isn't afraid to use his status against those he think will harm her. There have been very rare times he's ever gotten angry with his granddaughter, for the most part he tries to give her space and accepts her for what the path that she wants as a teacher. Gallery agreed.jpg yankumi.jpg Nodatalkstoyankumi.jpg Gokusen3.jpg HOMEROOMTEACHER1.jpg goku4.jpg 7yearoldkumiko.jpg|Kumiko age 7 earnsrespect.jpg grandfatherrrr.jpg littlekumifight.jpg|Little Kumiko training kumifight.jpg littlekumi.jpg meetingshinohara.jpg|Kumiko and the others meet Shinohara pissedoffkumi.jpg teenyankumi.jpg Emotionalkyo.jpg boxing.jpg blondekumi.jpg vicotry.jpg leap.jpg boxingkumi.jpg happykumi.jpg reversedisnit.jpg|Kumiko saves Shin kumitotherescue.jpg|To the rescue tsurutavskumiko.jpg|Whoosh nothinagainstya.jpg biganimeeyes.jpg|Big anime eyed Kumiko goku1.jpg shykumi.jpg FIGHTME.jpg|Kumiko sets a challenge kumi.jpg fight2.jpg|Enjoying the fight like the other boys heyy.jpg sickyankumi.jpg sickkumi.jpg sensei.jpg|Dreaming of Shinohara giveitback.jpg kumikokimono.jpg goodluckbrat.jpg step.jpg slidedown.jpg pacepace.jpg running.jpg Category:Yakuza Category:Shirokin Academy Category:Kuroda Family Category:Yankumi's Class Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Teacher